The Host Club's Melody
by Dorky Tinsle Chik
Summary: So, Tamaki makes the new girl, Melody, a hostess! As her name implies, she has a majestic voice, and is a musical protegee. But what really goes on behind closed doors at home? Melody also has a commoner friend, Blue, who doesn't approve of the club in the slightest.These two girls prove that looks aren't what they seem-and a beautiful melody can be just around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Melody: **Hey guys—So, I decided to write a new fan-fiction, starring... Well, me!

**Random know it all(Who has been constantly attacking me): **That's against the rules!

**Melody: **Mm, not exactly =D See, 'Melody' is actually an OC that I[the author] created. It's a bit hard to explain... So... Lets try this.

**Jewel **[Walks in, waving]**: **Okay, so this, again isn't my real name(of course), but my family does call me this, so... Yeah. Anyways, Melody is my OC, or Original Character. She stands in for me in the Author's Notes, and such like that. She's basically my stand-in. Kinda me, but really not. And, there are appearance differences. See, Melody has dark-brown wavy hair, and blue eyes. Not sky-blue, like a dark-ish blue, ya know? And light skin, _slightly _tanned. ((BTW, in this first scene her hair is down.)) I look... totally different. Sorry, not sharing how I really look 'till later.

**Melody: **So you see, it's technically not against the rules.

**Jewel: **So, let's get to it! I may make another appearance in a Q&A thing? Look out on my profile for deets! Bye!

**Melody:** Later, Jewel! Anyways, let's get this started! Oh, and as for the title... Couldn't find anything that wasn't totally cliché :P Oh, and, I'm also introducing another OC, created by my BFF, who is also the author of the Eleanor and Tintin story, so... Yeah. Okay, it's seriously in the wee hours of the morning, and I MUST finish this before 5am. On with it! :D If you're confused, read the final A/N, and then re-read the story. It'll make more sense :D

**::**~*****~**::**

**Chapter 1: **

**The hosts meet Melody and Blue!**

Melody Uniyoke and her friend, Mary Johnson—better known as 'Blue'–walked down the halls of Ouran academy. Melody, a freshman, and Blue, a junior, were searching the school for Music Room 4, where Melody had music practice. As it was their first day attending Ouran Academy, the two girls were still trying to get used to their new school. Melody, like the other girls that attend Ouran, dawned the yellow dress uniform. Only she has taken the fluff from the sleeves, and the poof from the dress, while her dark-brown, wavy hair hung down her back, her blue eyes scanning the school map.

Blue, meanwhile, was helping her younger friend find the music room, before she had to leave for work. Blue herself had instead dawned the boy's school uniform, but had altered the pants instead into a long skirt. Her medium-length, sandy-blonde black-streaked hair was pulled into a small pony-tail, to keep out of her face. What made Blue even more interesting, is one of her eyes was blue, and the other was green.

Today was the girls' first day of school, and Melody was invited to join the music club. But being as it's only Melody and Blue's first day, and the didn't know anyone else in the school, they were trying to navigate through the halls, to Music Room 4.

"Hey, Melody, do you know where we're going?" Blue asked. Melody looked down at the map in her hands.

"The music room should be here somewhere..."she replied, and Blue frowned.

"That's kinda dumb how they did this. I mean, they tell you to go to the music room, but you have no idea where it is!" she said, and Melody simply shrugged.

"Well, we should be grateful we're here in the first place." she mumbled, and Blue rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right, a commoner like me doesn't really fit in at a prestigious academy." she said, smirking. Melody gave her friend a look.

"Oh come on, Blue. You know you're just as happy as I am to be here." she said, and Blue grinned.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool here. Plus I get to hang out with my bud." she sad, and Melody grinned, then looked back at her map.

"Okay, let's see if we can find this darn music room." she said.

The two walked down a few more halls, until the came to the end of the North hallway. "_Music Room 3_." Blue read. Blue looked at Melody. "Is this the place?" she asked, but Melody shook her head.

"No, Music Room 4 is what we're lookin' for, I heard this music room was abandoned." she said, and pressed her ear against the door. "I heard voices... Maybe we should go in and ask for directions." Melody said, and Blue shrugged.

"Hey, worth a shot," she replied.

At the same time, Melody and Blue opened one of the two large doors, and were greeted by a bright light, and rose petals. "Welcome, ladies." several voices said, and the two girls held up their arms, to shield their eyes from the light.

After the light dimmed a bit, the two girls lowered their arms, and were instantly greeted by two white roses, and a blonde boy, who they recognized from the hallways. His name was Tamaki Suoh.

"Welcome, my princesses," he said, offering the two girls a rose each. Melody rose her eyebrows ever-so slightly, then slowly took the rose.

"Uh, thank you?" she said, questioningly. Tamaki then turned to Blue, who simply stared at him. There was an awkward silence, then Tamaki finally said,

"What's wrong, princess?"

Blue waved away the rose, then said, "You're a little close, wanna get outta my face?" she said. Startled, Tamaki stumbled back slightly. Recovering quickly, Tamaki bowed to Blue slightly.

"Beg your pardon, my dear." he said, and then turned slightly towards the other six hosts.

Both Melody and Blue recognized the other six. Melody knew three of them; the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin both from their family's company, and they were in her class, as well as Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi sat a few seats from Melody, but Melody never got a good look at him, until now.

Melody also recognized Kyoya Ootori. The Ootori company and the Uniyoke companies knew each other well. She had seen Kyoya at a few social gatherings held by her family's company. They never talked, but she knew plenty about him, as her father had nothing but praise for the Ootori boy.

Blue knew the other two, Takashi Morinozuka—or Mori and Mitsukini Haninozuka—or Hunny, as they were in the same grade as her. They weren't in the same class, as Blue was in class 3-D, and the two boys were in 3-A, for their social standings. As Blue was only admitted by lineage from Melody's family, and Blue's excellent grades.

"Welcome, to the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki declared. Melody rose an eyebrow.

"Ouran host club?" she repeated. Tamaki nodded, and gave Melody a smile.

"Why yes, my dear." he said, and took Melody's hand, and gently kissed it. Melody's suddenly tinted pink, both from embarrassment, and a little bit of flattery. "We love first-time guests." he said, releasing her hand. "So, what kind of boys are you interested in?" he asked the two girls. Melody hastily shook her head. "Oh n-no, you misunderstood-" she started, but Tamaki cut her off.

"Nonsense, my dear!" he said, and then went over to the other boys, and began talking to Kyoya.

Blue leaned over and whispered to Melody, "I say we make a break for it..." Melody cringed slightly.

"I _can't_, I'm wearing these darn heels." she hissed. Then, they both suddenly felt the presence of two boys on either side of them.

"Hello there, ladies." Hikaru and Kaoru both said in unison. Both girls jumped slightly, and the two boys each offered the girls two roses, a blue and an orange one. Melody and Blue assumed they were artificially colored. Blue simply rose and eyebrow, as Melody cautiously accepted the roses, again.

"You're Melody Uniyoke, right?" Hikaru asked. Melody nodded slowly.

"We saw you in class today. Why didn't you say hello? You're so lovely." Kaoru said, and Blue mentally smirked. _Yeah, but let her warm up to you, this shy thing is just a phase, _she said mentally.

"So, you're into the twinset?" Tamaki asked. Melody gave Tamaki a bit of an exasperated look, then said,

"No, I'm sorry, but-"

But before she could go on, Tamaki snapped his fingers, and the twins took a step back, to be replaced by Mori, and Hunny. Once again, the two girls were offered a rose, this time a black rose, and a pink one. Once again, Blue refused, but Melody accepted. "How about the boy-lolita, or the strong-silent type?" Tamaki asked. This time, Blue spoke up.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We-" she started, to be cut off by a snap of Tamaki's fingers. The two juniors stepped back, to be greeted by Kyoya, who offered the girls a dark-purple rose. Blue simply rose an eyebrow, but Melody allowed Kyoya to place the rose in her hand.

"Surely, the cool type?" Tamaki asked, a little worry in his tone. Melody bit the inside of her lower lip, then said,

"Again, no. You see-" but again, Tamaki snapped his fingers.

Hikaru and Kaoru both showed up beside Haruhi, and gave him a little push. "Come on, Haruhi." Hikaru said quietly, forcing Haruhi to go towards the girls.

"They'll be the first two hosts in one-hundred, then your debt is payed off." Kaoru whispered, finishing Hikaru's sentence. Haruhi made an unnoticed face, then went up to the girls.

Haruhi offered them both a natural, red rose. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said. Again, Melody accepted the rose. Blue stared at Haruhi for a second, then looked him over. She noticed something... Odd. Melody realized this as well, and jabbed her elbow into Blue slightly.

BZZ! ... BZZ! … BOP! ... BOP! A light-bulb clicked on in the girls' heads.

Blue mentally smirked, and accepted the rose. "Thanks," she said simply, and Haruhi's tension eased a bit. Tamaki grinned slightly.

"So, you are fond of the natural type?" he asked. Blue rolled her eyes, and Melody looked at Tamaki,

"No." she said flatly.

Tamaki bowed his head lightly, and made his way to Melody. He took her hand, spun her around, and pulled her slightly, so she fell back into his arm. "So, perhaps, you want to try me?" Tamaki asked, and put his hand to the side of Melody's face, which was once again tinted pink.

"No chance in that, Suoh sempai." she said.

Tamaki froze in place, and then released Melody. "I see," he said, a little glumly. Melody blew a chunk of hair from her face, put the roses in her bag, and said,

"We just came in to ask for directions to Music Room 4. I've got music practice there today," she said. "But it's our first day, so we didn't know where to go." she added timidly. "I had no idea that this was a host club."

Tamaki nodded, and bowed slightly. "Of course, I'm terribly sorry, my dearest princess." he said, and turned his head slightly to Kyoya. "Kyoya, would you give these lovely ladies a map, directing them to Music Room 4?" he asked. Melody rose an eyebrow slightly. _Does he really think this guy has everything at his finger tips?_ She thought.

But to her surprise, Kyoya nodded, pulled out a map from a black book, and handed it to Blue. He opened one side, and pointed to Music Room 4. "The music room is just down a few halls from here," he said. _Well, apparently he does. _

"Thanks," Blue said, and stuffed the map into her bag. Melody bowed her head slightly to her sempai.

"Thank you for your help. Sorry to cause you so much trouble, sempais." she said. Tamaki gave Melody a kind smile, and said.

"Nonsense, I just hope you come to visit our host club again," he replied. Melody nodded her head, and gave him a smile. _Not if I can help it,_ both Blue and Melody thought to themselves.

"I'll be sure to try. Good-bye," she said, and she turned on her heel, and she and Blue walked out, and closed the doors behind them.

Melody turned to her close friend, and said, "Let's try and forget this, shall we?" Blue nodded.

"Oh we shall," she said, and the two began walking.

**::~*~::**

Tamaki stood in the same place, an rare intense look on his face, his hand on his chin, deep in thought. Haruhi let out a sigh, and the twins both appeared at his side. "Well, Haruhi," Hikaru started.

"That wasn't too bad for your first time." Kaoru continued.

"But you still need a bit of practice." both said in unison. Haruhi shrugged slightly.

"That wasn't bad. I could probably do it again..." he said.

The twins nodded, then turned to Kyoya. "Hey Kyoya sempai, who were those girls exactly?" the twins both asked in unison.

"First year, Melody Uniyoke, and Mary Johnson. Miss Johnson is a transfer student from over seas." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so she's a commoner, too?" he asked. Kyoya nodded, and Kaoru frowned.

"Another one? She's the second commoner this week." he said, and Haruhi made a face.

"I can't help but think I should take offense to that," he said to nobody in particular. Kyoya looked through his black book again.

"Apparently, Miss Johnson was admitted into Ouran through Miss Uniyoke's influence. Her grades are fair, she also got a semester scholarship for soccer. She came from over-seas to Japan in her final year of junior high. So she's lived in Japan roughly five years. She works at a small store, and lives alone. Other than that, nothing particularly interesting." he said flatly.

"What about Melody Uniyoke?" Haruhi asked.

"I think I recognize that name from somewhere." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, she seems familiar too." Kaoru added.

"Maybe that's the same Melody Uniyoke from the Uniyoke companies." Hikaru suggested.

"Indeed she is," Kyoya said. "She's lived in Japan her whole life, was privately tutored until recently. Excellent grades, outstanding social status, and an only child." Kyoya said the last part a little stiffly, then he continued. "She's quite brilliant, and a musical protegee. Been singing and playing instruments since she was two." Kyoya said, and snapped his book shut. "She got offered several scholarships, but instead she's paying for her tuition, as well as Miss Johnson's." he finished. Tamaki turned to Kyoya.

"They were going to Music Room 4, right?" he asked. Kyoya nodded. "Let's go see if she's truly as wonderful as they say, then." he said, and darted out the room.

Haruhi rose an eyebrow. "Why does he want to see Miss Uniyoke so bad?" he asked. Hikaru and Kaoru both rolled their eyes.

"Probably because it's the first time someone totally rejected him," they said in unison. Haruhi rolled his eyes, and followed the other hosts out the door, towards Music Room 4.

**::~*~::**

After Blue left her there, Melody walked into the music room, to find that everyone else was there, and there was a boy she slightly recognized, playing the piano. He suddenly stopped, when Melody walked in, and all eyes were on her. The music teacher looked over at Melody from under his black-framed glasses. "Miss Uniyoke, I assume?" Melody nodded, and the teacher returned the gesture. "Well, take a seat. Right now we're testing all your skills, to see where to put you. As I already explained, either you'll be put into my class, a beginners class, or you'll be kicked out of the music program all together." he said. Melody nodded, and said,

"I understand, sir." she said, and sat down in one of the empty chairs. The teacher turned to the boy, and nodded his head.

"Continue," he said, and the continued to play the piano.

It was a simple piano piece, but Melody didn't quite recognize it. After another minute, the boy finished playing. The music teacher looked at the boy, wrote something down in his notebook, and said, "Thank you, Mister Giono. You'll be taking the beginner's course this year, in Music Room 2." he said, waving his hand towards the door. The boy stood up, and walked from the piano to the door. For a split second, he caught Melody's eye, then he left the room.

"Miss Uniyoke, why don't you tell us what you can do," the music teacher said dryly. Melody snapped back into reality, stood up and said,

"I play many instruments-"

"Define many." the music teacher said, smirking. Melody rose her eye-brows, and responded saying,

"Piano, keyboard, harp, violin, viola, fiddle, flute, clarinet, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, bass, drums, ukelele, trumpet, harmonica..." she paused, then said, "I also sing." she said simply. The music teacher stared at her for a moment, then pushed up his glasses.

"Would you mind performing something original for us then, Miss Uniyoke?" he asked.

"Original?" Melody repeated, and the music teacher nodded.

"Yes, right now please." he said.

Melody nodded. "Of course," she said, and dug in her bag, pulling out the roses and setting them on her chair. She heard the other girls murmur around her, but Melody simply pulled out a piece of sheet music. She walked over to the acoustic guitar in the front of the class, and sat down in the piano chair. She looked at the music teacher, and he nodded. Melody began to strum a song. "I wrote this about a year ago... It's called _Smell the Roses_." she said, and began to play.

**::~*~::**

"Where is the music room, again?" Hikaru asked.

"Should be around here..." Tamaki said, looking around like a lost dog. Kyoya suddenly stopped, and said,

"We're here," he said.

"How do you know?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya simply pointed his pen to the sign on top of the door, which read; _Music Room 4_. "Oh," Tamaki said simply. They then saw a boy walk out of the room.

"Er, excuse me." he said, and walked down the hall. Tamaki stared after him, and said,

"Kyoya?" Kyoya then opened his black book and said,

"That was Harima Giono, first year, class 1-C. Decent at music, grades are dreadful." he said, then snapped his book closed. Tamaki nodded, then looked into the room.

"Look, it's Melody!" he said. The seven hosts looked in the window that showed Melody sitting down on a chair, and they could hear her playing a guitar.

"She's not bad," Hikaru commented.

That's when she began singing;

_Do you ever find yourself,_

_Looking from the outside?_

_Just watchin' your life,_

_Pass you by._

_Here and gone again, _

_Like you're goin through windows_

_Of your own life._

_Why don't we just slow down,_

_Take a look around, _

_Before it passes by._

_Take time to smell the roses,_

_Before they start fading_

_Listen to the birds,_

_While they're still singing_

_Feel the spray of the ocean,_

_Watch the rising sun._

_Smell the roses,_

_While there's still time._

_Ohh ohh, _

_Stop and smell the roses,_

_While we're still young,_

_Stop, and stare,_

_Stop and smell the roses._

The whole time she sang, everyone remained silent.

Melody cleared her throat, and said, "That was just a piece of it..." she said. She looked up at the music teacher, whose eyes were closed. Melody made a face. "Excuse me, sir..." she said a little louder. The music teacher sighed, and opened his eyes, and gave Melody a genuine smile.

"Miss Uniyoke, you can be in my class this semester, only by one condition," he said. Melody frowned.

"Yes?"

"...Finish that song of yours." he said. Melody grinned, and looked to her fellow students, who were smiling up at her, encouraging her. Melody nodded.

"Of course, sir." she said, and began to play the rest of her song.

**::~*~::**

Outside the music room, the hosts had all strained their ears, trying to grab every note of Melody's voice in their ears. "She's amazing, huh?" a voice said. The hosts turned, to find Blue, who had her arms folded, and she was grinning.

"Yeah, she's always had an amazing voice," she said, and laughed. "Who knew, the name she had fits her perfectly." Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Miss Johnson-sempai, I thought you had work today," he said. Blue shrugged.

"I got called off—Wait, how did you know I had work?" she asked. Kyoya simply gave her a small shrug, and tilted his head up-ward slightly, so that the light reflected from his glasses, covering his eyes.

"I have my sources," he said simply. Blue nodded slowly.

"Riiiiiigght..." she said, then shrugged. "Well anyway, I came to see if she got in or not. What're _you_ doing here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, we wanted to hear your dear friend's musical abilities, see if she is just as wonderful as the rumors say." Tamaki responded. Blue rose one of her eyebrows.

"And why would you care about that?" she asked.

"Why, with such a lovely lady, who _wouldn't _want to see her again?" Tamaki said, and Blue simply stared at him.

"Okay, whatever," she said, and jerked her head towards the music room.

"Hey, Melody." she said, and the hosts turned to find Melody standing behind them.

"Hi, Blue." she said, and nodded to the hosts. "Hello again." she said to the seven boys.

"I thought your practice was longer," Blue said, walking around the hosts to Melody, who shrugged.

"He said it was just placement, then we could leave." she replied. Blue nodded.

"Cool, then we can go home—I got called off." she said, and Melody nodded.

"Excellent." then she turned to the hosts, and bowed slightly. "It was nice to see you again," she said. Tamaki took Melody's hand and stroked it gently.

"Well, why don't you come and visit us, Miss Uniyoke?" he asked. Melody mentally screamed, but then smiled sweetly and said,

"I'm sorry, sempai. But I don't think I'd fit in very well." Tamaki gave her a kind smile.

"Nonsense, you'll both be just fine," he said. "We _love _first-time guests."

Melody looked at Blue, who rolled her eyes at the blonde host before them, and then back at Tamaki, and then the other hosts. _Just one visit couldn't hurt, feed this guy's ego a bit. _Melody then nodded.

"Alright, one visit couldn't hurt, I suppose." she said.

_Right?_

**Jewel: **Okay, FINALLY DONE! Okay, I said I'd be leaving, but I thought I'd give poor Melody a break, so I'll be handling the Author's Notes for now on. Okay, so let's clear up a few things:

This story takes place in the middle of the first episode. So far Melody, Blue, Kyoya, Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru are the only ones who know Haruhi's secret. And Haruhi hasn't had her first guests yet, etc. etc.

The song used is written by me, and I've got full copyrights to it. Oh, by the way, I've got to do the Disclaimer-

**Hikaru - Kaoru: **Can we do it?

**Jewel: **Sure, why not.

**Hikaru - Kaoru: **Jewel doesn't own anything, except her OC's and her songs.

**Jewel: **Nice. Okay, so this IS a LOT longer chapter than I would have liked... But oh well, what can ya do? The next ones will be a little shorter... Or not... We'll see =]

**Blue:** Melody... we... were... so... SO... close. We could've gotten out of that prissy prison and hung out! WHY did you accept their invitation?!

**Melody: **_Sorry! _I just thought we'd humor them today, and then we won't ever have to come back again!

**Blue:**No... I've heard about these clubs. They are RELENTLESS!

**Melody:**Oh calm down, Tamaki-sempai looks like a moron. Besides, it's not like they can force us to go, ya know?

**Blue:**Ugh. Once... that's it...

**Melody: **Excellent Besides, once the other girls from the school come, we can duck out.

**Blue: **Okay, fine.

**DorkyTinsleChik Team (Melody, Jewel, and Mary): **We'll see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jewel: **Well, hello again, we are back with chapter two of this fan-fiction! Sorry, took longer than I thought. First, I'd like to thank Mary, who not only pushed me to finish the first chapter, but also granted me the honor of using one of her OC's in this story.

**Mary: **Oh, no prob Jewel, I'm excited to see what you've got in store for Blue.

**Jewel: **As am I. So, let's get started. Doing our disclaimer this chapter, will be Blue!

**Blue: **The DorkyTinsleChik Team only owns; Melody, Blue, the other OC's, and the songs used in the chapters.

**Jewel: **Nice job, okay, I've procrastinated this long enough, on with it!

**::**~*****~**::**

**Chapter 2**

**Haruhi's Gender Part 1**

Blue leaned back in her chair and groaned. Melody simply looked at her friend. "Oh come on, Blue. It isn't so bad," she said, sipping her tea. Blue shot Melody a glare.

"Isn't so bad?" she repeated, and threw her hands up. "Have you not _seen_ what's around you?!" she said in a harsh whisper.

The two girls were sitting at a table, as far away as possible from the hosts. When they first came in, there were only a few girls to each host, a few of which recognized Blue and Melody. Then a blink of an eye later, the room was filled with giggling girls, most flocking towards to Tamaki. Both Melody and blue retreated to the back table, waiting for the right moment to get the heck out of there. Melody cringed slightly, and nodded. "I'll admit, it was a surprise to see _everything _that goes on in here..." she said, cringing.

At first, Melody and Blue were going to sit with Tamaki, but when they saw the stampede of girls, the two moved to the back, thankful to be out in one piece. "I think one of those girls stepped on my ankle..." Blue said, rolling her eyes, then gave Melody a look. "Can we go _now_, Mello?" she asked, calling Melody by her nickname. Melody looked around, and saw that the hosts were all busy with their guests. Melody then put down her tea cup, and picked up her bag.

"Yeah, I think we can go now," she said, and the two stood up.

"_Finally_! Let's go!" Blue said, and stood up as well.

The two began to walk out, when they began to walk in the direction where Tamaki was sitting, and saw him turned around, peering over the Victorian love seat. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the floor behind the couch, and Kyoya standing beside it. Blue rose an eyebrow, "What're they staring at?" she whispered to Melody, who shrugged, and followed Tamaki's gaze.

"By the looks of it, Haruhi's table." she replied, jerking her head towards Haruhi's direction.

As they came closer to the boys, they heard Tamaki murmur, "Why is he so popular?" to which Kyoya replied,

"He's a natural."

"No training needed," Hikaru and Kaoru added.

Melody and Blue rose their eyebrows. "Shall we watch what happens for a bit?" Melody asked Blue, who groaned.

"Do we have to?" she mumbled, and Melody smirked.

"We'll just see what happens, and if it gets interesting we'll stay and watch. If not, we can go." she said. Blue rolled her eyes, and leaned against the marble column.

"Fine, then..." she mumbled, and Melody flashed her a cheesy smile.

"Tamaki," a voice said. The two girls turned their attention to the person sitting next to Tamaki. "Have you forgotten about me?" a girl said. Melody rose her eyebrows.

"Any idea who that is?" she asked Blue.

"That's Ayanokoji. I saw her in the hall-way earlier today. She's got that snobbish rich-person vibe to her." she said, and Melody smirked.

"That's cause she _is _a snobbish rich-person. Very well off, but not on the Uniyoke level." she said, and Blue nodded.

"That was _so _cute!" The two girls turned to find that Tamaki had taken Haruhi into his arms, and was spinning him around rapidly. "That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good! Amazingly good!" he exclaimed. It took all in Melody's power not to bust out laughing at the scene. Instead she covered her mouth with her hand, and Blue smirked. "Oh you're so cute!"

"M-Mori sempai! Help me!" Haruhi cried. In a flash, Mori had gone over, and lifted Haruhi out of Tamaki's arms. Melody noticed a very small change in Mori's expression.

BZZ...BOP!

_Ah, so he's figured it out, then. _Melody thought to herself. Melody then smirked, and looked at Blue. "See what you could have missed?" she said, and Blue rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we go now?" she asked, and Melody nodded.

"Yes, we can go now." she said, and the two made their way around the hosts, and towards the door.

They were stopped when Ayanakoji was walking out at the same time. Since Blue reached the door before Melody, Ayanakoji glared at her. "Watch where you're going _commoner_," she said, looking at Blue as if she was something she stepped on in the street. Blue rose her eyebrows at her and said,

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, _commoner_. I can't believe someone like you got into a school like this." she said, tilting her chin up-wards. Melody, who was standing behind Blue, stood in front of Ayanakoji.

"You'd better watch who you are speaking to, Ayanakoji." she said coolly. Ayanakoji's expression didn't change, but she lowered her chin, so she could look Melody in her eyes.

"Uniyoke. I didn't know you were associated with," she sneered in Blue's direction. "That." she said, and gave Melody a sympathetic look, to which Melody replied with a sweet smile.

"Oh yes, this creature," she said, patting Blue's shoulder, to which Blue replied with a smirk. "Is my best-friend." Ayanakoji gave Melody a look, then said.

"I'm sorry," Ayanakoji said, and Melody nodded.

"I'm bet you are," she replied, and put her hand on the door. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving." and with that, Melody pushed open the door, and walked out with Blue.

"Nicely handled, Mello," Blue said, and Melody rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, with her status, you'd think she wouldn't be as snobbish as she is." Melody said, and Blue smirked.

"Well from where I stand, she's got a reason to stick her fake nose in the air." she said, and Melody grinned.

"I wonder how much of daddy's money she spent on it." she said, and laughed along with Blue.

After walking down the halls, and a few wrong turns, both girls made it outside the school. They were walking towards the front of the school, when Melody saw someone in the pond. "Who's that?" Melody said. Blue followed Melody's gaze, and rose her eyebrows.

"It's Haruhi." Blue answered, and Melody made a face.

"Should we see what's up?" she asked, and Blue groaned.

"Do we have to?" she moaned, and Melody nodded.

"We're gonna pass there anyways to get to the front of the school, might as well, right?" she said, and without an answer, Melody began to walk towards the pond.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Melody called. Haruhi stood up and looked from where the voice came from.

"Oh, hello Melody." Haruhi said, and Melody jogged to where Haruhi was, and saw a damp school bag on the edge of the walk-way. Melody and Blue rose their eyebrows.

"What happened? Why is your bag all wet?" Blue asked, and Haruhi was silent for a moment, then said,

"I guess I must've dropped it out of the window at some point..." Blue frowned, and dug her hands in her pockets.

"So what're you doing now?" Blue asked.

"I need to find my textbooks, a few notebooks, my pencil case, and my wallet." Haruhi replied. After a minute, Haruhi turned and began to search again.

Melody and Blue both looked at each other, then removed their shoes. Melody pulled her hair back into a pony-tail, and folded up her skirt a bit. They stepped into the water, and began to help Haruhi search. "You don't have to help me, I got it. You'll just get yourselves wet." Haruhi said, and Melody grinned.

"It's alright, we want to help, Haruhi. Plus, a little water never hurt anyone." she said. Haruhi looked up at Melody and said,

"You're not like all the other rich people here," she said, and Melody laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." she said, and reached down into the pond, and pulled out one of Haruhi's textbooks. "Well, we found one." she said, and Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah, thanks!" she said, and Melody handed Blue the book, and she set it in the sun to dry.

"One textbook down, four to go. Plus few notebooks, a pencil case, a wallet... And a partridge in a pear tree." Melody said, and Blue smirked.

"Then we better get cracking." she said, and the three continued to look through the pond.

**::**~*****~**::**~*****~**::**

After about fifteen minutes, the three had found another textbook, and two notebooks. Melody stood up strait, and scanned the pond, trying to see if she could spot anything floating, when she saw a few figures walking down the outside hall. Blue stood up as well, and followed Melody's gaze, and groaned. "Oh no, not them." she said, and Melody sighed.

"I suppose it was inevitable." she said. "Might as well keep looking. One way or another they're gonna find us."

"How do you know?" Haruhi asked, and Melody smirked.

"I'm pretty sure they can smell fear." she said, and Blue chuckled.

The three had only gone back to searching for a minute, when they head Tamaki say, "Hey, commoner," the three of them stood and turned to find all the hosts standing by the pond, Tamaki looking at Haruhi. "You've got some nerve skipping out on the club like that." he continued, then rose his eyebrows slightly. "Miss Uniyoke, Miss Johnson sempai... What're you doing here?" he asked, and Melody shrugged.

"Oh who doesn't spend their spare time standing in a pond." she replied. Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes, then they spotted Haruhi's damp items.

"Hey, isn't that your school bag, Haruhi?" the two asked in unison. Haruhi shrugged, and then nodded.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. We've got most of my stuff." Haruhi said. Blue scrunched up her nose and looked at Haruhi.

"How much do we have left to find, Haruhi?" she asked.

"Two more notebooks, my pencil case, and my wallet." Haruhi replied.

Blue nodded, then turned to the hosts. "Now, unless you want to help, I suggest you leave. There's nothing more to see here," she said, then the three began looking through the pond. Melody, who was closer to the hosts, heard Tamaki muttering something. She didn't think any more of it, until she heard splashing, and turned to find all the hosts standing in the pond. They had taken off their blue blazers, and rolled up their sleeves and pants.

"All right men, our new mission—Find Haruhi's school items!" Tamaki declared. Melody dropped her face into her hand, and Blue groaned.

"You don't have to do that, we've just about found everything," Haruhi said, pulling a soggy notebook from the water.

"Why Haruhi! We're doing this because we want to!" Tamaki said.

"Right... Well, if you want to help ya better get a move on," Blue said tossing another notebook onto the pavement.

"Well, commoners. You've both served your purpose in messing things up." both Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, which was starting to really irk Blue.

"Well, rich people. You've both served _your _purpose, by being totally useless." Blue replied, and the twins both rose their eyebrows slightly. Shocked, that such a person could address them in such a way.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny said, and everyone's attention turned to their pint-sized sempai. "Look, Haru-chan! I found your pencil box!" he said, holding a simple, green case.

"Wow, thanks, Hunny-sempai!" Haruhi said gratefully, and the little blonde smiled widely.

"This is kinda fun!" he said, and ran off to go find the remaining articles.

**::**~*****~**::**~*****~**::**

**Jewel: **OKAY! So, I took forever with this chapter! Don't hate me! I'm dividing this episode/chapter into two parts, because it got so long, and...yeah. Update! Melody, care to share what's on the up and up?

**Melody: **Sure! So, if you haven't heard yet, we have a tumblr now!

**Mary: **As well as a new YouTube channel!

**Jewel: **So, if you want to know what's on the up and up with DTC, just check out our tumblr.

**DTC: **We'll see you next time!

**Hosts: **Hey! That's our line!

**DTC: **Well it's ours right now ;P Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Attack (or attacking) of the Shrew**

**Mary: **…. Normally Jewel is team captain when it comes to updates, but now... ohhhhhh now, she's let me take the wheel! Be prepared... we may just see something we haven't before...Or, not. Just read.

Once the last item was found, Blue climbed out of the pond (which she personally thought was rather distasteful, especially for rich people) and squeezed all the excess water from her boyish shirt.

"Well it appears that the commoners and wealthy can cooperate quite well after all!" Tamaki said eagerly, holding his arms up enthusiastically.

"Yeah, surprising! I didn't know rich people could do anything that wasn't for themselves, period. Or maybe you were just trying to outdo me... yeah, that sounds more likely," Blue muttered, helping Melody get out and squeezing water that had managed to soak her flat skirt. Tamaki dropped his arms.

"Oh, now why oh why must you be like that, princess?" he said, as if asking his own three year old daughter.

"Wow, I go from simple commoner to princess. Would it be so much for me to ask if you could make up your mind?" Blue droned, straightening her shirt and preparing to walk away. Tamaki's pleading (and in a sickly way, coy) smile turned to an arched frown that looked very much like a gray upside down letter U.

Hikaru and Koaru raced up to Blue and Melody.

"You two aren't leaving now, are you?" they crooned, laying a hand on each of their shoulders.

"We were supposed to leave, like, an hour ago," said Blue, putting her hands on her hips and shifting her weight.

"Yeah, and there isn't much more for us to do here, so, I think we'll just be going now," said Melody, politely shrugging out of Koaru's touch and continuing to walk away with Blue.

"Wait, where are you going Blue-chan!?" Hunny asked, thinking that his childlike cuteness would reach through Blue's stern demeanor (much like it did Haruhi's) as he wrapped his arms around Blue's leg. Blue stumbled and stopped.

"Nowhere, _because I can't move._ Let go," she growled. Hunny gasped and let go in surprise at her harshness. Tamaki in the back had dropped his upside down letter U face and began rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, you're obviously not the childish or fun and mischievous type. And _strangely_ not my type either. Now what would it take to get you to stay? What can we possibly do?" he mused out loud. Blue turned to him, her one blue eye and one green eye each with an annoyed glare.

"Try _nothing_," she snapped, and turned around again, grabbed Melody's elbow, and stalked away.

"Sheesh, Blue. Doncha think you could be a little softer?" Melody whispered to Blue.

"Yeah. I could be a whole lot softer. I could be a regular sweet heart. Problem was, I didn't."

"They just wanted us to stay and hang out. I think they were being really friendly," Melody said, taking her elbow back and crossing her arms. Blue stopped walking abruptly and stared hard at Melody.

"You called that friendly? Referring to me as a commoner, and judging us by types? Are you serious? Trina would have a _field day_ here, Mel!" she whisper shouted. Melody winced. At their old school, they both knew a stuck up little tart that went by the name of Trina Kaytinkae. While Melody tolerated her best she could, Blue couldn't stand being in her presence. Trina had the habit of being very flirtatious and a snob, but what Blue absolutely abhorred was her insincerity in most everything.

"Calm down, Blue. Trina doesn't even know about this place," Melody tried to say calmingly.

"Don't jinx it. Mel, please, they have a full on club that has the full intention of flirting with other girls just to get their money. It took everything I had not to puke while I was in there! Now, I'm going to go ahead and act like I never saw any of them ever in my whole life, because all of them plus myself would be so much happier that way. Okay? Smiles all around? Let's get out of here."

Melody rolled her eyes. Blue was a good girl and fun to be with and all, but she could be stubborn as a mule at times. Melody herself had a chipper way of looking at things.

**::**~*****~**::**~*****~**::**

"We don't need her here anyway boss, she's just a commoner," the twins chorused. It had just so happened that once they returned to the club room, Haruhi went back to sitting with two other girls, while Tamaki hosted a meeting about Blue and Melody.

"That much is true. But Melody isn't. And with her obvious talent in vocals, I suppose we might get much more attention if she were around more often," Kyoya commented, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Are you suggesting that we take in... a hostess?" Tamaki asked, his eyes lighting up.

"We'd get male customers that way, instead of our normal female friends wanting to sit with us," Kyoya continued, as if he didn't hear Tamaki.

"Maybe Melo-chan could put on singing shows!" Hunny suggested, hugging his knees on the floor, and his big eyes widening even more.

"I don't think," said Koaru.

"That Johnson would let her," finished Hikaru.

"What?" asked Tamaki, his triumphant demeanor deflating.

"Johnson seemed to have a sisterly relationship with her, and a disliking for us, she may not let her best friend become a hostess," clarified Mori, who hadn't said anything in a few hours. Tamaki rubbed his chin as he thought about this.

"Hmm... you're right... Perhaps we'll have to take her in too!" he said, lifting a finger.

"Yeah, kicking and screaming," commented the twins in unison.

"Aside from her obvious reluctance to have anything to do with us, Miss Johnson appears to have a full schedule of keeping herself supported as far as work and education is concerned, despite the influence Miss Uniyoke's family has to offer. She wouldn't have time to be a hostess, even if she wanted to," Kyoya added, looking into his black book.

"Maybe there is someway we can get Melody to be a hostess, without the commoner knowing before it's too late..." Tamaki mused to himself. He stood up quickly and pointed to Kyoya.

"Quick! What is the commoner's working schedule tomorrow?" he demanded. Kyoya flipped a page or two.

"She works at this time tomorrow," Kyoya replied. Tamaki grinned.

"Excellent! With her gone, we can invite Melody here, have her sit for a while, then insist that she becomes a hostess! Hikaru and Koaru can take care of that. The commoner won't know about it until she already is one, and then Melody would think it too rude to turn the position down, even after she finds out. It's perfect!"

It just so happened, that right before Ayankoji left, she stopped by Haruhi, and requested to sit together, just the two of them. Haruhi found this odd, but, considering that the number of requests gotten was very crucial, Haruhi accepted.

**::**~*****~**::**~*****~**::**

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

Melody half hummed, half sung to herself. Today Blue had only spent half the day with her, and she was really lonely. Hikaru and Koaru seemed to be very friendly today, but she assumed that it was just because they were acquainted now and they were usually like that with anyone they knew. If only she knew how wrong she was. Just as she was going to sit outside to enjoy some fresh air without Blue, she felt a hand on each of her arms.

"Why hello, Melody."

"Fancy seeing you here." Two matching voices broke Melody out of her musical pensiveness. She turned her head to look at both of them.

"Oh, hi guys," she said.

"We just wanted to ask," said the one on the right.

"For your presence," said the one on the left.

"I'm sure you know where," said the one on the right.

"Oh! Uh..." Melody paused, "Why?"

"Who wouldn't want to be in the presence of the best voice in Japan?" said the one on the left.

"Oh, gosh. Guys, I'm really not that-"

"Nonsense," interrupted the one on the left.

"We're surprised that the," said the one on the right.

"Whole world doesn't know about you yet," said the one on the left.

"Well, thanks," said Melody blushing, "Um.. Well, I guess I have a few minutes to spare," she said with a nervous little shrug.

"Great!" the twins chorused, turning Melody around by her arms and taking off with her in hand.

"W-wait! Why are we going so fast?" Melody asked as they nearly dragged her to the club's destination. The twins didn't say anything until they were inside the room.

"Why spend pointless minutes," said the one on the right.

"Trudging down the endless halls," said the one on the left.

"When we could be here, in a small matter of seconds?" said the one on the right.

Melody blinked at them a moment, then let her eyes wander around the room. She found herself staring at Haruhi sitting at a table with a familiar redhead. She frowned discreetly. _Ayanakoji.. what the heck was _she_ doing here, after that little tarty show yesterday? Not to mention with Haruhi, of all people. _Melody thought to herself. She saw the two of them exchange words, thought she couldn't hear what they were saying. After Haruhi said something, she noticed Ayanakoji narrow her eyes in a sinister manner. Only Melody herself saw what happened next. Ayanakoji, as if she planned this, threw herself across the table and under Haruhi's arm, upsetting the whole thing and knocking Haruhi over as well.

"Tamaki! Help me! The commoner tried to assault me!" she shrieked in convincing terror. Melody frowned even more and stepped forward.

"Quite the opposite, really," she murmured, gently crossing her arms. Tamaki got up and looked over to Melody and Haruhi, who was now sopping wet from having the dishes on the table tumble all over in that particular direction. Ayanakoji ran into Tamaki's chest.

"Tamaki, the commoner, he tried to hurt me!"

"Liar," Melody said firmly. Tamaki backed up from Ayanakoji's touch.

"You may be a beautiful girl, Ayana, but I know that Haruhi isn't that kind of man, and Melody is not lying.. when.. she says you're lying. She isn't a liar," he said, stumbling over words a bit. Melody slightly raised an eyebrow. _Wow, he got through that sentence all by himself. And, not that I am, but how does he know I'm not lying? He hasn't known me for a full week. _

"Tama...Tamaki.. you... YOU MORON!" Ayanakoji bellowed, humiliated. She rushed out of the room, but not before giving Melody a death glare.

"I'll get you for this!" she promised before leaving.

"So certain," Melody countered blandly. Haruhi didn't move from the awkward position on the floor. Tamaki began to rub his chin again.

"Now what should your punishment be? This is all your fault, you know. Ah, I've got it. Your quota is now one thousand!" he exclaimed, pointing right into Haruhi's face.

"One... thousand?!" squeaked Haruhi, eye wide. Melody cleared her throat.

"Um, Tamaki?" she asked. Tamaki turned.

"Yes, princess?"

"Uh.. It really wasn't Haruhi's fault. Ayana was just making a scene. Don't take that out on Haruhi, just because one girl won't bother coming here anymore," she said softly. Tamaki paused and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well.. I could consider this... Under one condition," he said, lifting a finger.

"What's that?" asked Melody. Tamaki grinned.

"All in good time, my dear! Now, let's get Haruhi out of that wet uniform. It's hardly professional," he said, hauling Haruhi up. Kyoya appeared out of nowhere with a bag in hand.

"This is the only spare uniform we have," he said with a shrug. Haruhi took the bag and peeked inside.

"Thanks, I'll go into the dressing room and change."

While Haruhi was dressing, Tamaki turned to Kyoya.

"I thought that the only uniform we have left was for a girl," he said, crossing his arms.

"It was," Kyoya said simply. Tamaki paused.

"What?" Melody resisted bursting into laughter.

"Uh... Tama? Haruhi is a _girl_," she said, smiling sweetly. Tamaki paused again.

"...So... Haruhi?" he called over to the dressing room.

"Yeah?"

"You're a girl?" he asked.

"Biologically speaking, yeah."

_What other ways are there? _Melody thought. She looked over to Tamaki's face, which was now bright red. After all that princess, dear, and angel business he normally treated girls with, rightly so. Haruhi walked out of the dressing room with a poofy yellow dress.

"It's okay, sempai. I'd rather be judged by who I am, not what gender I am," she said, adjusting a cuff. Tamaki's face didn't change as he covered his mouth, completely embarrassed.

"Now how can I fill out my quota this way? I mean, I guess I could still pose as a boy. But how to make it convincing? ...Oh, I've got it. I'll just call everybody 'dude' and 'bro'!" with that, Haruhi burst into giggles.

**::**~*****~**::**~*****~**::**

On the way back to music room 3, Melody turned to Tamaki.

"By the way, you mentioned a condition about Haruhi so her quota won't be a thousand, what is it?"

"Hmm? Oh, so I did."

"Yes, Tama. What is the condition?" Melody asked. Tamaki grinned and held out his hand to her.

"That you become a hostess, of course," he said simply.

Mary: Yeah.. So.. I changed the course a little bit. But, we've got two new characters involved to change the course of events! Anyway, hoped you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Melody is Now Open for Business!**

**Melody:** Wait, what? I am?

**Jewel: **We'll get to that soon enough.

**Mary: **The title is a bit mis-leading.

**Jewel: **Eh, let the haters whine about it later.

**Blue: **DTC doesn't own Ouran.

**Jewel: **Or the last song in chapter three. That was 'Give Your Heart A Break' by Demi Lovato. By the way, a HUGE shout-out to our reviewers, followers, favoriters, etc. And to Mary, who so awesomely took over the last chapter.

**Mary: **Aw blush.

**Jewel: **No, here we go~

Melody was dumbfounded. "E-excuse me?! A hostess?!" she practically screamed. By now, Kyoya had successfully herded all the girls out of the room, ending the session for the day.

"Precisely!" Tamaki said, and Melody widened her eyes, then gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ha, no. N-O spells 'no'! I refuse." she said, then gave Haruhi a guilty look, but she simply shrugged. Melody sighed, and shot a glare at Tamaki.

"You can't really be that cold-hearted." she muttered. In all truth, Tamaki isn't. However, there was a certain Shadow King...

"Pray tell, Miss Uniyoke, has your friend heard of the Ootori family, and our influence?" Kyoya asked. Melody rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Mister Ootori." she replied coldly.

"Then of course you both know the influence that our family has on immigration matters, correct?" he said, and glanced into his black book. "Says here, that Miss Johnson was originally from the States, correct?" he asked, and snapped it shut. Without waiting for an answer, Kyoya said, "It would be a shame if she had to leave suddenly, now wouldn't it?" he said. Melody's face paled instantly. But then she started to grow red.

"You wouldn't dare. I'm sure the Uniyoke family can have the same influence on the Ootori family. I wonder," Melody pulled out her cell phone. "What a difference a single phone-call can do. Care to see?" she said, her face growing dark. Heck, everything around her started to grow dark. Melody had changed from a kind girl, to a dark queen. Even darkness was around Kyoya, as well. It was a battle between the will of the Shadow King, and the Shadow Queen.

Melody finally gave in, and pocketed her phone. "Lucky for you, I'm in an especially gracious mood today." she said, the dark fading around her and Kyoya. "Fine, I'll be a hostess," she said, and both twins, Tamaki, and Hunny started to celebrate. But she wasn't done yet. "But I have some conditions," she said, stopping the four in their tracks.

"Pray tell, Miss Uniyoke." Kyoya said, and Melody frowned.

"First, you leave Blue out of all this junk from now on, got it Ootori?" she said, folding her arms. Kyoya nodded.

"Agreed, what else?"

"A percentage of the profits I make from hosting goes towards Haruhi's debt." she said.

"Fine, anything else, Melody?" Kyoya asked. Melody twitched slightly, but then shook her head.

"No, that's it." she said, and turned to the twins, Tamaki, and Hunny. "Now you can celebrate." she said, and the four proceeded to cheer, and throw confetti they had some-how gotten ahold of. Melody couldn't help but grin.

While the other hosts—with the exception of Mori, who simply stood and supplied the confetti for Hunny, and Haruhi who was just standing and watching—celebrated their new addition to their club, Melody turned to Kyoya. "I get the feeling you're not gonna leave Blue out of this," she said, and Kyoya gave her a sly grin that sent chills up her spine.

"Perhaps, only time will tell," he said, and Melody rolled her eyes.

"You're a sick, twisted human being." she said. "So, how is this gonna work? Since I'm the only hostess, and I doubt I'm gonna be every guy's type." she said, and Kyoya nodded.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But maybe you can be."

"Come again."

"You can take on different personalities, right?" he asked, and Melody made a face.

"Don't insult me, sempai. Of course I can." she said.

"Then it's settled."

"Not entirely. How much of a percentage are you going to give Haruhi?" she asked. Kyoya glanced back into his black book.

"Hm, 2 percent sounds fair, wouldn't you agree?" Melody's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" she said, and Kyoya simply gave her a look.

"You never specified how much of a percentage you wanted for her to have," he said, and Melody groaned.

"Fine, whatever. I don't have enough energy to argue right now." she said. _I wish I had a wall to smash my head in right now..._ Melody thought to herself, then sighed. _Well, it can't be helped_. "So, do I start Monday?" she asked, since it was Friday.

"Yes, I'll be calling tomorrow to set up your schedule," Kyoya replied, and scribbled something down in his book. Melody rose her eyebrows.

"Great! Will you now grant my freedom?" she asked, picking up her bag.

"If you must," Kyoya said. Melody made a face.

"What? No 'See you later, Melody!'? Or 'I'll miss you, Melody.' Maybe even, 'Melody get out of here already!'? No, okay." she said, and scurried out. _Blue is SO gonna kill me._ She thought as she ran out.

"Melody, I'm going to kill you."

"What else was I supposed to do Blue? He was blaming poor Haruhi for the whole thing, it wasn't right!" Melody came back with. They were sitting around Blue's rather small apartment. Blue put on a mock sympathetic face.

"Awww, poor Haruhi. What a sob song. I'd play the violin for her if my hands were willing to unclench from fists! Gosh, I wanna hit that four eyed loser!" Melody rolled her eyes at this.

"While you're at it, why doncha murder the blonde and get yourself deported back to America to do time? He threatened to-"

"I. Don't. CARE! Mel, now there are gonna be guys oohing and aahing at you. You think I approve of this? I'm your best friend, how do you expect me to react?"

"Not much different than how you're doing right now," Melody muttered.

"If I so much as have to LOOK at one of those prissy kins that have the nerve to call themselves 'Men', I'm going to puke. Melody, I thought we washed our hands from them," Blue said, mostly to herself as she glared into space, arms crossed over her chest. Melody placed a hand on her forehead as she fought her temper down.

"Blue... What makes you think I want to do this? I don't. But Kyoya hinted that he could deport you if you do this, and Haruhi would have to stay at the host club longer than she was promised. She doesn't like being in there either, Blue. I'm not doing any of this for my sake, okay?" she said sharply. Blue's green and blue steely glare met Melody's.

"What in the name of all that has value makes you think I'm mad at you? I'm FURIOUS at that black headed smarty snot nosed prissy RICH kid that has the gaul to threaten my life style," Blue moved her hands to her hip and leant closer to where Melody was sitting, "You know what? LET him play his little money game. LET him play like he's the boss. I'll hawk his threats and rules straight back into his face and get his mind out of the golden rich gutter and remind him that no one. NO. ONE. Messes with Mary Blue Johnson, and even LESS mess with MELODY!" With that, Blue stomped her mocha brown boots over to one of her small wooden chairs, sat down and crossed her leg over the other in a fast motion. Melody blinked at her a moment and then smirked.

"The wheels in your head are turning, I just know it," she said fairly quietly, but with an amused air. Blue stared angrily into space.

"_Grinding_," she corrected. Melody rose an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it, I told Kyoya to leave you out of the junk from now on, he can't do anything else concerning you," she replied, suddenly remembering her deal with Kyoya. Blue slowly met her gaze.

"Mel, do you remember Trina?"

"Of course I do," Melody said, scoffing.

"Do you remember when she pushed me into the mud?"

"Vaguely."

"Let me recap some for you. She made fun of me not getting a lot of attention from those folk of the opposite gender. I replied something snotty, so she shoved me into a mud puddle. I got up fast, and shoved her into the concrete, took off my jacket that had the mud all over the back, rubbed it on her face to get it off, put it back on, spit on her shoes, then left. Simply walking away doesn't cut it for Blue Johnson, Mel. Let's just say I'm dealing with a male version of Trina," Blue went over to a desk and grabbed a pencil, "Now, _miss hostess_, ya wanna stick around to do math homework?" Melody folded her hands into her lap.

"It's not that easy, Blue. If you mess with him, he's going to mess right back. Besides, there isn't much you can do," Melody said, shaking her head.

"Trina thought I couldn't mess back with her when I was in the mud puddle. But it turned out that concrete hurts a whole lot more than mud," she said, turning to her table and getting out her textbook from her bag. Melody sighed.

"I'm gonna go home to do my homework, okay Blue?" Blue grunted in response. Melody picked up her stuff and left. _I know her. She's mostly mad at Kyoya, but she's got a little bit of a grudge for me too. That's why she was so blunt about calling me a hostess..._ She thought as she walked home.

When she finally got home, she went into her father's office to report how her day went like she always did. Somehow Mr. Uniyoke considered having her voice tell how her day went in the background as he worked on paperwork and didn't really listen counted as quality time with his daughter.

"Come in," came the man's somewhat reluctant voice when she knocked.

"How'd your day go?" he muttered like he did everyday when she came in.

"Well... Um... Turns out that.. well, you know that Host Club at the high school?" she asked.

"Mhm."

"They.. uh.. wanted to _recruit_ me," she said barely above a whisper. Mr. Uniyoke's eyes slowly turned to her.

"And?"

"I... uh... under the _current circumstances_... decided to accept," she mumbled. Mr. Uniyoke smiled, actually smiled, and straightened his posture, folding his hands on his desk.

"Did you? Well, that, I believe was a good choice my dear," he replied. Melody rose her eyebrows. This was not the reaction she was anticipating from her father. Heck, she was expecting the explanation to Blue would look like a birthday party compared to how her father would react.

"Uh.. you do?"

"Absolutely. You are using your potential in a true business manner, I believe this is an excellent practice!" Mr. Uniyoke replied, leaning his head forward just a little. Melody's face went funny.

"My potential?"

"Of course. You can use most anything for business, my dear. That includes your particular appearance and vocals." Melody's mouth went into an O shape as she processed this.

"Oh.. So.. you.. You prefer this for the business purposes?"

"Well of course. What else for?"

"I... sort of thought you'd be upset.."

"What reason do I have to be upset?" Mr. Uniyoke asked, this time his face going funny. Melody opened her mouth to answer, but her voice died before she could make it come out. Hastily she put on a fake smile and stood up.

"Oh.. uh.. nothing. It's not important," she said. _At least not to you._ She thought as she turned to leave.

"Well done Melody," Mr. Uniyoke called like he did everyday after her report as he turned back to his paperwork. Once out of her father's office, she turned and shuffled as quickly as she could to her room and closed and locked the door, choking on a sob.

It was like Blue cared more about her than her own father. While Blue was in conniptions about Melody being put on display like a china doll in a shop window for boys to gawk at, her own father was encouraging her to make money off how she looked to them. Even then, Blue was still a little mad at her about the whole thing. It was as if no one truly understood her.

Melody was angry at the blasted twins for dragging her to the host club and forcing her into this mess. She was angry at that moron Tamaki for making her a hostess, angry at Kyoya for threatening her friend. Maybe also she felt betrayed for her father not caring about her pride as she was going to be put on display in front of boys, some she wouldn't even know. Also a little sorrowful with Blue, considering how she was angry at her for having to go through with this. All in all, misunderstood, and uncomforted. Melody let a few tears pass down her cheeks. How could she stand being in front of so many boys who were paying her to flirt with them, especially considering her shyness. She sat on the floor alone against her bed for a few hours.

Finally, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, which had not stopped watering for those hours, she got up and opened her window to look at the full moon. It looked so big and bright as she stared at it. She just stared at it for a few minutes, and then saw what looked like a little dark blue ball pass in front of it like a shooting star would. Melody blinked tears back as her slight confusion turned to bittersweet irony.

That's what it felt like to be in this mess. A shooting star without it's color or glow or shining streak, no promise of wishes or hope. It was like the moon was the only thing that understood her in this moment, and was reflecting how she felt. Melody took a deep breath. Win or lose, she had made a bargain, and she would keep her end of the deal. With that, forgetting that she hadn't eaten dinner or changed into pajamas, Melody shut the window, drew the drapes, crawled into bed and fell asleep.

_I was thinking about you_

_Thinking about me_

_Thinking about us_

_And what we're gonna be_

_Open my eyes_

_It was only just a dream_

Was the first thing that Melody woke up to. She thought that the song Just a Dream would be an appropriate song to wake up to, so she programmed her alarm clock to play it at given time. Ironically, her eyes cracked open at the 'Open my eyes' part and her hand shut the clock's alarm off right after 'It was only just a dream.' She had dreamt that the whole deal she had gone through the other day was a dream. 'Thinking about me, and what we're gonna be, it was only just a dream' rang out in her head as she prayed that the whole hostess deal was a dream. Small memories like Haruhi getting shoved down and Melody asking Tamaki for mercy on the host/hostess flooded to her and she groaned as she realized it wasn't a dream. It was a living nightmare.

**Mary:** Well, I took the wheel over for the second half of this thing. Making Blue blow up was very fun.

**Blue:** Hey!

**Mary:** Well it was! Well now, I bet some of you are wondering what was that blue thingy that went in front of the moon earlier.

**Melody:** Yeah, what was that?

**Mary:** XD Let's see how many people are wondering what it was.. if there is enough people, I'll tell them.

**Blue:** Aw come on!

**Mary:** I'll give you a little hint though. It is not a big part of this story, and it vaguely has something to do with the moon. I'm not sure if it will have another appearance in the story again, but, it's just mainly for symbolic purposes. Oh, and Just a Dream doesn't belong to me, if it did, I wouldn't stop singing it.

((Jewel sneaks in the room after every-one is gone))  
**Jewel: **I really have no idea what she's talking about the whole blue thingy... But she did an awesome job with the chapter, amirite? ;D


End file.
